Chronicles of a Kurobas
by kween-idle
Summary: A series of reader's insert drabbles and ficlets. No concrete pairing. ReaderxVarious Romance, humor, smut, angst, and lime.
1. Herculean Lover: Cola

Title: Cola

Pairing: Nebuya Eikichi/Reader

[Told in third person instead of second]

Series: Herculean Lover

Part: 1 of [?]

Type: Long Ficlet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you.

Warning: Smut

* * *

Dark clouds covered the dimming skies and thick rain drops fell like a rippling veiled curtain. It was early June and Kyoto's rainy season was kicking in full swing. [Name] could just imagine how humid it must be outside right now and she shivered at the thought of what it would do to her hair. She glanced outside of the large window of the weight-training room and saw water droplets sliding down the glass. At the moment she felt quite relaxed as she loved the sound of the pounding rain against the ceiling. She returned her attention back to the bit of homework she had to finish up before getting distracted by soft grunts that bellied out in front of her.

Tapping her pencil on the page, she looked up to see her gorilla of a boyfriend spending his time strengthening his muscles instead of paying attention to her. It was a Friday afternoon and practice basketball practice had an early release, a usual occurrence on Friday's. She had thought since practice had gotten out so early that Nebuya and she would be able to spend a bit of time together—maybe go on a date. Instead she's been in the smelly weight room all afternoon watching the teen lift weights. She had gotten bored watching him earlier and took a walk outside, hoping that when she got back he'd be done. However by the time she got back, he had only switched from his left arm to his right. It was very fortunate that she beat the rain after her little walk or she would have been soaked and even more unhappy.

Placing her notebook back into her messenger bag, she got up from her perch on the floor and stretched. [Name's] bottom hurt from sitting on the hard floor and she needed something to keep her busy. Narrowing her eyes, she watched the dark-skinned teen lift the arm weight up and down. He was still a bit sweaty from practice earlier that afternoon and the liquid glistened in the rooms light. His muscles were rippling, straining against his skin slightly as they were worked out. Nebuya paid no mind to the girl that was studying him and the frown that creased his forehead was proof that he was concentrating on his exercise.

His stomach growled and he paused for a moment, getting distracted by his appetite. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to go get something to eat after he was done. The thought of food made his pallet salivate and before he got anymore distracted he continued his regiment. Rolling his neck as he lifted the hand weight out and in he glanced over at [Name]. Unknowest to her, Nebuya had been checking up on her periodically over the last few hours. He could tell that she was bored out of her mind and he felt somewhat guilty for making her sit there and wait for him. They never got a lot of time to spend together because of his extensive practices and he wanted to spend as much time with the girl as he could.

"Oi, [Name], where do you want to go eat after this?" he asked, breaking the silence for the first time in the last few hours. The girl blinked out of her stupor and gave a sheepish smile hoping that he didn't see her drooling over him. A small smirk spread across his face, pleased at the cute blush that burned brightly on [Name's] cheeks.

"It's doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure you're going to be eating the most anyway," she said, stomach hurting at the thought of how much that teen in a man's body could eat.

Nebuya grunted, turning fully to look at her with a frown furrowing his eyebrows that made him look even fiercer than he already did. "You've been hanging around that effeminate Reo haven't you? You're being mean again."

[Name] rolled her eyes as Nebuya went back to his training. He could be a big baby sometimes. She was once again left to her own devices and she was bored. With narrowed eyes again she watched him and a devious idea sprang into her head. Smiling sweetly, she clasped her hands behind her back and walked quietly over to where Nebuya was seated. Slinking up behind him she slung her arms around his neck, sliding her hands down his muscle defined chest. He stiffened slightly but didn't stop what he was doing. [Name] bit her lip, peeved that he ignored her.

She dribbled her finger against his chest, thinking, before pushes her [chest size] bosom against his back. Pushing her face in the crook of his neck she breathed out softly and ran her lips over the single pulsing vein that viable in his thick neck. She could full him sallow thickly and glancing down she saw that the weight in his hand was shaking. A soft smirk lit up her features and she pulled away. Lithe hands traveled down the hard ridges of his toned chest, sailing on a journey with a destination of the dip of his thigh. Her chest pressed up flush against him, and she leaned her head to the side. [Name's] mouth landed at the tip of Nebuya's ear and her tongue darted out, licking down the expansion of it.

Nebuya trembled as she took the lob of his ear between her teeth and nibbled softly. He swallowed again and gripped the weight in his hand tighter. "W-what are you doing, [Name]?" he mumbled out and she giggled softly.

"I'm bored," she said, kissing his cheek lightly. She pulled away from him completely and Nebuya sighed in relief. He was straining against his basketball shorts and if she continued he would have been unbearably hard. His relief was short-lived when he felt small hands feeling against his thighs. [Name] had a mischievous smile on her face at his reaction. He squirmed in his seat, feeling a bit embarrassed at her bold actions. No, this wasn't the first time she's touched him but they were always in the safety of his or her home.

[Name] rubbed the growing bulge that was in his shorts and tilted her head to the side, studying his reaction. Beads of sweat already dripped down his forehead and the grip on the weight was becoming slack. Without any shame, she pulled back the band of elastic of his shorts and pulled out the pulsing erection that awaited her touch. She glanced up at him seeing the hot blush burning brightly on his tanned skinned and she smiled innocently, as if she wasn't doing anything out of the normal. She took thrill in the thought of being caught, though she would never tell him that.

Running her tongue along her upper lip, she leaned over and took a quick lick of his head. Pulling back, she blew against him and he hissed softly, the cool air making his twitch. Staring at him appreciatively, she licked up his shaft, tongue curling under the thick vein that was steadily hardening him. Deciding she'd have a lot more time to play later, she opened her mouth wide and slid the largely endowed member in. She fit as much of him as she possibly could into her mouth and let her hands do the rest. Gently, her hands wrapped around his length and rubbed firmly up and down. One hard suck was all it took for her to get him to moan out and drop heavy weight to the floor. Laughing, the vibration caused him to squirm in his seat.

She stopped, looking up at him with playfully narrowed eyes. They had talked about his antsy movement before; she could never get a good enough grip when he squirmed around so much. He was way stronger than her and him bucking like a wild stead made it very uncomfortable for her. He groaned, forcing himself to stop himself from impaling her with his hardened dick. Satisfied that he would behave, she continued with her previous ministrations.

Her head moved up and down, coupled with soft sucking noises. Nebuya grunted, bucking lightly and gripping her hair. His hands trailed though [hair color] strands and he pulled her closer, allowing her to take more on him into her mouth. She loved getting so many pleasurable reactions out of him, especially since he could get her so hot and bothered without even trying to.

She ran one of her hands up his thigh while the other cupped his sack. She rolled them around in her hand and began to suck harder. Her cheeks hollowed out and tightened against him again. Pulling away from him with a popping sound, she licked up his shaft again before entering him into her mouth and repeating the same action. The grip on her hair was bruising, and once again he let his strength get the best of him. She groaned softly and nipped the skin of his shaft. He jumped at the sharp pain mixed with pleasure and met her glaring [eye color] orbs. He loosened his grip and instant relief flooded to her skull.

She kissed the spot where she had nipped her at as an apology and ran her hands under his shirt. Feeling his hard, toned abs, she shuddered thinking about how it would feel to have him pressed against him while he pounded into endlessly. Delicious throbbing down below hand her bobbing her head a bit faster and his pants soaked her panties. Freeing a hand, she reached down and pushed her skirt and underwear aside and rubbed the slick nub. Moaning, the vibrations trailed down Nebuya's large shaft and he groaned out, closing his eyes and bucking his hips wildly. He was so close to exploding and her soft moans were driving him closer to home.

[Name] felt his stomach tightening and rippling under her touch and she knew that he was close. He was about to let the sticky substance go when the warmth of her mouth disappeared and he was left blinking, confused. Opening his eyes, he saw the conniving smile spread over her plump, pink lips. Nebuya groaned, knowing that [Name] had set him up. His penis throbbed, waiting so badly to release but he knew that if he wanted it now he would have to do it himself. However, he didn't want to do it himself, he wanted [Name]. He wanted her plump lips wrapped around him and he wanted to feel the suction of her sucking him dry after he came.

[Name] pulled her hands from herself and stuck the glistening fingers into her mouth. She licked them, tongue darting out her mouth to wrap around the large digit. She moaned softly as she tasted herself for effect.

"Eikichi, I taste like Pepsi cola. I promise to give you a taste if we leave now," she said, eyes half lidded and bottom lip held between her teeth.

Nebuya quickly fixed himself and grabbed her by the wrist, almost sprinting out of the weight training room. She was pleased that her plan went over so well, even if she had to use her sex appeal to get a little attention. He's never moved that fast before (not even in his basketball games). Only when food was present did he ever put a little pep in his step.

And that night he was having a full course meal.


	2. Herculean Lover: First

Title: First

Pairing: Nebuya Eikichi/Reader

[Told in third person instead of second]

Series: Herculean Lover

Part: 2 of [4?]

Type: hecka long ficlet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you.

* * *

||First||

_"Hey Eikichi, do you remember the first time we met?" [Name] asked, head lying on Nebuya's thigh as she fiddled with the gaming controller. He grunted as an answer, making his player steal the ball from hers. She groaned, sitting up in concentration and trying to get regain the ball back in her team's possession._

_"I actually still don't understand why you gave me your number. We didn't talk to each other much and you conversed with Hayama and Reo more," he said glancing down at her when the playback for the basket he just made showed up on the screen. She smiled; dribbling the ball down the on screen court and making her player dunk the ball. Satisfied that she got him back for the basket he made previously, she smiled at him smugly._

_He thumped her lightly on the forehead and paused the game for a moment, knowing that she wanted to talk. He was new to the whole dating scene, but his mother always taught him that the mind of the one you love is gold. _

_"You were adorable and you didn't seem to like me very much and that made me want to make you like me," she said shrugging and tracing the outline of his palm with a single finger. _

_"It wasn't that I didn't like you…It was just…well, I don't function very well around girls," he muttered with an embarrassed blush on his face. Whatever made [Name] take an interest in him he was happy, because if she didn't they wouldn't be like they were today._

* * *

It had been a long day for [Name] and she was about ready to go home and curl up within her warm covers. Unfortunately for her, she had a bit of homework to complete before she could indulge in such pleasures as sleeping. Sighing, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom. Being the studious student she was (or maybe perhaps a bit too anxious) she got a head start on her work as soon as everyone had left the classroom. It was awfully late but the sun was setting and the sky was starting to darken. The forecast for that day also stated that there would be a chance of rain and she definitely wanted to get home before the down pour. Living in Akita she still hadn't gotten very used to the spastic weather changes and learned not to take chances, which is why she always carried an umbrella with her.

This was the third time this week that it's rained, today on being Wednesday. Although she loved the rainy weather she didn't quite enjoy the humidity. Making her way towards her locker she retrieved her shoes and slipped then gracefully onto her feet. There was no need for her to prolong her journey; the sooner she got home, the sooner she could sleep. Before sleep though, she pondered what she would be eating that night. She wondered if her [guardian] was up for cooking tonight or would she have to get something on the way home. She would call, however her phone was dead at the moment since it didn't charge properly the previous night. [Name] supposed she would just have to wait until she got home, despite the protest of her growling stomach that demanded to know what she would feed it. As she walked down the corridor she heard the light pittering sounds and groaned once the sounds became more rapid.

_So much for beating the rain._

[Name] walked to the two double doors and peeked out, watching the shuddering rain fall and wet the surface below. Sighing the girl reached into her bag to retrieve her umbrella, dreading the walk home. Opening the doors, she stood under the long canopy and opened her umbrella. Or rather, she attempted to expel her rain blocking device, however it wouldn't budge. Lifting the tool up to eye level, she peered inside of the black fabric and saw that a few metal pieces had fallen apart. Cursing under her breath, she threw the umbrella down and groaned in frustration. It would take more than a few minutes for the rain to die down and she wasn't too particularly keen on the idea of getting wet. A few more string of curses left her lips and she kicked the black contraption with contempt.

"My, such language is unbecoming of a lady," a male spoke flamboyantly from behind her. She jumped in fright, turning around to glare at the teen that managed to sneak up on her while she was lost in her thoughts. Four other males were present; however they were off to the side while the effeminate teen, Reo, was speaking to her with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, you know me Reo, when I'm upset nothing is safe from escaping my mouth. And besides, I thought I already explained to you that I don't care if it isn't ladylike," [Name] said, the glare, that previously burned hotly, fading away. Reo was an acquaintance of hers (meaning they were in the same class) and though sometimes his actions were hard to handle, she got along with him just fine. He hummed taking in the scene that was in front of him. Her umbrella lay on the ground looking quite pitiful. Her flushed cheeks and purse in her lips. [Name's] shoulder slumped and frustration barren on her face. Reo found this amusing and he said as much, not at all feeling any remorse.

"You know, [Name] you should have been a bit more prepared," he teased, knowing that his comment would make her mood fouler.

"How the hell was I supposed to prepare for a broken umbrella? It was fine the other day," she said picking up the tool and shoving it into her bag. Reo reached out and ruffled her hair lightly, still highly amused at her predicament. Turning around to face the other four starters of his team, he called out to Nebuya.

"Muscle Gorilla, share your umbrella with [Name], unfortunately hers is not of use and I would hate for such a pretty girl to walk home in such a downpour."

"Why do I have to share with her, why can't you?" Nebuya replied, frown darkening his features. "Besides, I thought we were going to get something to eat," he continued sounded a bit indignant. [Name] didn't say anything, only bit her lip and glanced at her classmate. If it was a problem she would just wait here for the rain to stop, no matter how long it took. Reo seemed to know where her thoughts were headed and scowled over at the glutton. It wasn't safe for her just to wait here and he wasn't going to let that Gorilla's words dissuade him.

"I'm sure [Name] wouldn't mind coming out to eat with us, right?" Reo asked, looking down at her with a look that told her she was going whether she wanted to or not. Seeing that she didn't have much of a choice she shrugged her shoulders, not really giving him a definite answer but that was all he needed. "So it's decided, [Name] is coming with us and you're sharing your umbrella with her you ungraceful ape," he said smiling pleasantly and placing his hand on the small of the girls back. He guided her towards the one he kept referring to as prime mate.

Nebuya didn't look very happy but his heart was pounding rather fiercely. He was never really all that great with woman, no matter how many had approached him before. Once they found out his brash, almost rude personality they always ran the other way. Hayama, finally speaking up bounded over to the new recruit in the group and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You're really cute, did you know that? Are you really going to come out and eat with us? It's going to be so much fun. Hey, do you like basketball, be-"the babbling, hyperactive teen was cut off by an exasperated Reo.

"For the love of all things beautiful, shut your trap. We can't have you running her away before we even leave," he said and [Name] laughed softly. She could hardly keep up with all of Hayama's questions but it was rather adorable how puppy like the starter was. Akashi and Mayuzumi, the quiet ones of the teams only watched the interaction with half-hearted interest. They hardly ever spoke and when they did it was when something benefitted them.

"Can we go already? I'm hungry," Nebuya whined, impatiently waiting to leave. They all agreed that it was time to go and put up there umbrellas. [Name] walked side by side with Nebuya, trying her best not to encroach too much into his space. She could tell that he was a little uncomfortable with the situation and she didn't want to make it worse. Through the entire walk Hayama was the one yapping away the most. She guessed he was excited to be going out with his teammates and also having a temporary add on.

He continued to ask her millions of questions but the same question that continued to pop up was if she liked basketball. Smiling softly, she nodded her head. "I enjoy the sport very much. I actually used to play in middle school and my first year in high school on a recreational team," she explained. Reo seemed pleased to hear this and commented how he wished he could have seen her play. Mayuzumi for the first time showed some kind of facially expression as his brow raised slightly, shocked to hear such news.

"Why did you quit?" Hayama asked, breaking the brief stunned silence. [Name] didn't understand why the fact she used to play was so stunning. _You would think they didn't know girls could play._

"I didn't quit, per say. I got a minor injury because the other team was playing really dirty. And even though I'm healed now I find that I like being on the spectator side of the game," she explained feeling very comfortable with talking about it. It wasn't like she couldn't play anymore or something was stopping her, she just liked watching the game. She chose not to play anymore. Hayama, being the curious one he was, asked where she got hurt at. She told him, pointing to its location. A deep grunt sounded from beside her and she looked up at Nebuya who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe if you ate more meat you wouldn't have gotten such an injury," he said, looking very serious. She studied him for a moment and laughed, snorting and throwing her hand over her mouth. Akashi looked amused at her slip up but didn't say anything. Nebuya looked indignant and sucked his teeth, looking ahead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But you looked so adorable with such genuine concern," she said sighing as she got her breath back. Nebuya blushed and looked away from her, not saying a word. Her words caught him off guard and he couldn't trust himself to say something without sounding stupid.

They finally made it to the restaurant and went in taking their seats. They all ordered what they wanted and talked amongst themselves until their food got there. [Name] sat there, listening to their conversation and laughing. They were such an odd bunch but it was an enjoyable evening.

"If by some sort of supernatural misfortune, one if us turned into a girl who would it be and who would you date?" Hayama asked randomly and [Name] frowned at the weirdly worded question. However she somewhat got the gist of what he was asking. Reo seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Definitely not the Gorilla," he answered after a moment and shuddered at the thought of Nebuya wearing a skirt.

"**Oi**! I wouldn't want to be a girl anyway. I want someone to admire me for boyish good looks and manliness," he said with a serious tone of voice again. Reo snorted and he and Nebuya began to bicker back and forth.

"What do you say [Name]? If you were a turned into a guy, who would you date if they were a girl?" Hayama asked, eyes sparkling with mirth. Her lips twisted and she hummed, thinking about his inquiry seriously.

"Perhaps Reo because he's already so pretty for a guy. But then again, I think you would make a really pretty girl too," she said shrugging. Hayama seemed pleased with this answer and threw his arm around her shoulders again.

"I wouldn't mind if we started dating now," he flirted good-naturedly. Nebuya seemed put off by his comment but before he could say anything the food arrived and his spirits were lifted. They all began to eat and Nebuya downed his food quickly. [Name] watched in wonder at how quickly he was eating and how much he was eating. She'd never seen someone eat so much. Even she didn't eat that much and she loved food.

"Come on, Nebuya. There's a lady present at the table and you still eat like you have no manners," Reo said, eating his food carefully and neatly. Nebuya came up for air for a moment before shoving more rice into his mouth. He glared at his teammate but didn't halt in his intake.

"I don't mind. It's quite pleasant seeing someone enjoy food so much," she said smiling widely and eating her portion. Nebuya seemed pleased with her answer and gave Reo a look that made it known. A speck of rice was cast away on the side of Nebuya's mouth and [Name] reached out, brushing it away. Nebuya paused for a moment, swallowing the food lump. Blushing he mumbled under his breath a quiet thanks.

After a few more minutes their stomachs were full and [Name] leaned back rubbing her belly. She was stuffed and didn't know if she'd be able to get up and walk around. Looking outside she saw that it had finally stopped raining and she smiled happily. Paying for their meals, they all clambered out of the restaurant and into the humid night air.

"Thanks for letting me accompany you guys on your outing. It was enjoyable," she said sounding surprised she actually enjoyed herself.

"Don't sound so surprised," Reo said dryly.

"You have to hang out with us again. I like you, you're cool. And I wanna see you play basketball so next time let's play. I promise I'll go easy on you," Hayama mouthed off happily again.

"Shall we go? I'll walk you home since I live in the same direction," Reo said, waiting for her. She nodded and told them bye again. While she was walking away a thought occurred to her and she paused for a moment. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pen and a notebook. She quickly scrawled her number onto the clean sheet and ran back over towards the departing group.

"Hey Nebuya, wait up a second," she said stopped the teen in his tracks. He stopped looking back at the girl wondering what it was she could possible wanting. The sound of ripping paper could be heard and she shoved the piece of paper into his hands.

"Give me a call sometimes. You're cute and I like you," she said pulling a Hayama as she teased the tall teen. Nebuya sputtered and [Name] laughed standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe next time it can be just you and me. See ya' around."

Nebuya looked at the number written on paper, the edges crumbling slightly at his tight grip. He was blushing, face tingling where she had kissed him at. They hardly said anything to each other so he wondered what caught her interest. Any other girl would have been repulsed after seeing his eating habits, not offering to see him again at a later date. Hayama peeked over his shoulder, looking at the number with envy.

"That's not fair. How come you got her number? I thought what we had was special, she was going to be my girlfriend," the boy rambled on and on but Nebuya wasn't listening. Instead he was watching the girl walking away from him talking animatedly with his teammate. He wondered if he called her would she talk like that with him.

It was worth a shot and he was going to take it.

* * *

_"I'm glad I called you that night."_

_"I'm glad you called me the nights after that too," [Name] said sitting up and smiling at him. She leaned forward, kissing him sweetly on the lips and hugging him around his neck. It was sweet moments like this that she was glad she dated the gluttonous center player. "Hey, let's finish this game and then we can go get something to eat," she said placing herself between his legs and crossing hers. He folded his arms over her form and unpaused the game._

_"You heard my stomach, didn't you?" he asked, chin resting atop her head._

_"It's really hard not to when it's been doing that for the past hour. __**Greedy ape**__, it's not even three hours after we ate lunch."_

_"__**OiI **__What did I tell you about hanging around Mibuchi so much!"_

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you to BlazeMary, MasaYumm, fullmetal-heart-alchemist, and via26 for followinig this collection and also thank you to MasaYumm and fullmetal-heart-alchemist (again to both :D) for adding this collection to their favorites. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter enough to favorite/follow.

||Reviews||

Crimson: Thank you so much! I hope you had a great holiday as well. :) I'm glad you liked the first taste of smut for this series. I will gladly do Himuro, because I'm planning to do a lot of the KnB characters.

BlazeMary: He is very lucky! I love Eikichi just as much as I love Mu-chin. I'll definitely do Taiga as well, but for the next character I'm just flowing where my muse takes me. ;) So I don't even know who's the next victim on my list.


	3. Herculean Lover: Growing Up

Title: Growing Up

Pairing: Nebuya Eikichi/Reader

[Told in third person instead of second]

Series: Herculean Lover

Part: 3 of [4]

Type: It's actually a ficlet this time. -Surprised-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you.

* * *

||Growing Up||

A movie filled with action played on the screen in front of the couple, though [Name] wasn't really paying attention to it. She was more concerned to the warmth that was beside her as she leaned her body into Nebuya's side. She fiddled with his hand, casually switching between lacing her fingers with his and tracing the palm on his hand. It was her parents date night evening and for the first time that week they were able to hang out alone. The red bowl smeared with butter was left abandoned on the coffee table, emptied before the movie had even started. The girl wasn't even able to get any before large basketball player engulfed it all. He _had _offered to go make more, but she declined, already comfortable lying against him. He didn't complain about the lack of food for once and had simply pulled her closer to him. She guessed that he really enjoyed the quality time they spent with one another.

[Name] smiled at her wandering thought and glanced up at the teen whose focus was on the television screen. His brow furrowed, watching the turn of events that happened on the screen. Her smile widened and she once again turned her attention back to his hands. It's been almost a year since the two teens had been dating and time seemed to go by so quickly. It seemed just like yesterday when Nebuya had asked her out—their first official date, first kiss, first **_everything_**. It really made her wonder how long their relationship would last. They were far from perfect and sometimes their diverse personalities clashed. However, she supposed all relationships were like that. Just the thought of them not being together in a day, week, month, or year killed her on the inside. She never noticed how alive she was with him and how lost she would be without him. It hurt her heart just thinking about it.

In a years' time they would have to part ways at some point. She wanted to go to college and though they never talked about it much, she could tell it was an aspiration for him as well (though it was mostly to play basketball.) She sighed, leaning her head back into his shoulder and looking up at the ceiling. [Name] really loved growing up but **_hated _**it at the same time. Growing up meant facing problems that she could have hidden from before and growing up meant that all good things do come to an end. Even this night was going to come to a close in the duration of the next few hours.

Nebuya looked away from the screen for a moment, watching the small dip in [Name's] lips. Her nostrils flared and out of habit while thinking, her teeth took her bottom lip between them. She had stopped messing with his hands a few minutes ago and though he was glad the distraction stopped, he wondered if she was planning something, only to find her in deep thought. He shifted both of their weight, throwing his legs onto the couch and nestling her comfortably onto his lap. He kissed her cheek and his arms tightened around her in a way that demanded to know what was wrong.

"What crawled up your ass in the duration of ten minutes?"

[Name] scowled and rolled her eyes. "It sure as hell wasn't you, was it?" she asked sarcastically and he laughed, growling playfully in her ear.

"We could fix that," he said and nipped at the soft spot only he had the pleasure of exploring whenever. She sighed blissfully and tilted her head back so that she was looking at him. As he made eye contact with her he could see just how depressed she had gotten in such a short amount of time. His body stiffened and he began to scan his memory for anything he could have done wrong. The only thing he had done recently was eat all of the popcorn before the movie had started. Though he didn't think she would be angry about it…unless she was on her menstrual cycle and having mood swings? He grimaced at the thought and glanced down at her cautiously, and he noticed that she was still watching him.

"You're not on your period, right?" he asked and promptly a half-hearted smack resonated through the living room. She turned her nose up at him and rose from the seat.

"I told you to stop asking that. My period is not the answer to all of your female related issues. Now, I'm going to make more popcorn," she said reaching for the bowl. Her hands grazed the bowl before she was pulled back onto the plump couch. Nebuya had somehow rolled onto the floors, perched on his knees, while he held [Name] secure in his grasp. His arms caged the girl in and he looked up at her with a face that would have frightened anyone that didn't personally know him.

"What's wrong, [Name]?" he asked. Her heart jumped hearing just how serious he was. Throughout the time she's known him, she noticed that when he spoke he either sounded somewhat gullibly and sweet, despite the furrow always decorating his brow. She looked away for a moment, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's nothing Eikichi. I mean, _yes _it's something but it's not important," she explained with an indifferent smile on her face. Nebuya reached up, running a long finger down her cheek and she watched it trail down her neck, the side of her breast, her waist, until it gently stopped at her thigh.

"It must be something important if I can't even get that beautiful smile of yours to shine," he said and [Name] genuinely smiled. Leaning forward she captured his lips with hers and he eagerly kissed her back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled her closer, basking in the warm comfort that he provided. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply the scent of the strong, musky cologne that he wore.

"You say the cheesiest things sometimes."

"H-Hey, that's not very nice, [Name]."

Ignoring his stuttered response, she pulled away and smiled wide. "But I think that's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

Nebuya blushed and muttered the sentiments back before turning around to continue watching the movie. These were the moments when she loved growing up because she was often reminded to take things one step at a time. They day wasn't over yet so there was no use planning for things to take place when tomorrow hasn't even come yet. It was a shock that Nebuya was always the one reminding her of that. _Speaking of him reminding me of something._

"Hey, Eikichi. You were right earlier," she said wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pushing him up against her bosom.

"About what, princess?"

"I'm pretty sure I am about to start my period. So if your offer to _crawl up my ass _is still valid?" she explained, trailing off into a question. [Name] didn't even have to say anything more before he got up (with her still hanging on proudly) and wrapped her legs around his waist. Calmly the teen turned the television off and headed upstairs towards her room. A thought ran through her head and a happy giggled escaped her lips.

_This is another reason why I enjoy growing up._

* * *

Author's Note:

One more chapter of Nebuya and than off to a new character. I totally know who's next. :)

||Reviews||

fullmetal-heart-alchemist: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, no matter how short it is. I'm really glad that I'm able to keep the interactions realistic and it means so much to be that you're enjoying it. Thanks so much, again! (:


	4. Herculean Lover: Regret

Title: Regret

Pairing: Nebuya Eikichi/Reader

[Told in third person instead of second]

Series: Herculean Lover

Part: 4 of [4.5]

Type: Why do I try to call these ficlets?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or you.

* * *

||Regret||

Squeaking echoed throughout the brightly lit gym as sneakers pelted across the floor. A high pitched whistle blew and the players of Rakuzan ran from line to line, sweat dripping down their worn, tired faces. Suicides were definitely no joke and even the best of the players hated them. They were only twenty minutes into their practice and they were already worn out. The only players that didn't seem to have any problems were the starters and that was no surprise to the rest of their teammates. It was unusually hot in the gym that day [Name] sat in the bleachers suffering from the humid air. She fanned herself, tucking her skirt between her legs and placing one on the seat in front of her. It took everything out of her not to strip down to her bra and underwear (something she did often when she was in the comfort in her own home).

The day she decided to stay and watch the practice was the day the air-conditioning conveniently malfunctioned. Her blouse was sticking to her and she felt like sticking her tongue out like a dog and panting. Prickles tingled over her skin and uncomfortable was an understatement. Groaning, she fell against the bleachers and laid there; hoping that if she didn't move around she might cool down. The bleachers were actually quite cool and a relived sigh breezed past her fruit punch lips. Peeking up to see what progress the team was making, she groaned watching bane of her sexual fantasy lift his shirt up and wipe away the swat from his forehead. Though he was indeed sweaty and gross at the moment, oddly the way the perspiration glistened off of his body made her drool.

Nebuya was known for his strength. He philosophized the benefits of raw strength and spent countless hours in the gym or at home weight lifting. He had even used her as a weight before and though she felt very offended that he thought her to be heavy enough, she marveled at how strong her boyfriend truly was. [Name] remember the first time that they were intimate with each other; Nebuya had to be very careful with his weight, lest she would be crushed under his shear muscle mass. However, despite the minor setback of being treated like porcelain, she enjoyed getting hugs from him because she always felt warm with his arms wrapped around her and safe feeling him squeeze her tightly to him. The stamina. His stamina was great accessory that went along with his Herculean strength.

Many of the females in her class had inquired of [Name] what she saw in the knuckle-headed center player. She had explained to them many times that despite what they saw in school he was actually a sweetheart and he always had her best interest at heart. They often laughed off the thought and started to discuss some other irrelevant topic. [Name] thought that she would have been offended that her insight on the large center player was brushed off so brusquely, however she quickly realized that it didn't matter what any other girl thought of Nebuya. She was the only one that had to see his charming points because that meant no competition for her. Though, lately there had been this one particular girl that was following him around a lot. Nebuya and [Name] weren't in the same class unfortunately and that even made it harder for them to spend time with each other because of their different schedules.

_Speak of the devil and they shall appear…_

The female of thought had just walked into the gym, messenger bag daintily hanging in the junction of her arm. She had a bright smile plastered on her face and her round eyes scanned the gymnasium. [Name's] eyes narrowed, making a quick connection of exactly who she was searching for. Nebuya begin to do that annoying thing again where he lifted his shirt to get rid of perspiration and the teenage girl caught sight of it. Her face seemed to light up even more and a wide grin spread across her face. The girl sitting in the bleachers was not amused and as a nervous habit she took her bottom lip between her teeth. The girl must have caught Nebuya's eye in his peripheral because she was waving like mad and her gave a brief wave back. [Name] noticed something that made the scowl on her face darker and prominent in her features. _That __**damned ape**__ was blushing!_ **Blushing!**

Nebuya had even yet to glance [Name's] way but when miss happy up the ass walks in he immediately looks her way. With a puff of her cheeks and a cross of her arms, she tried to calm herself. There was no need for her to get upset. It was very understandable why he would have been attracted to her. [Name] herself would admit that she thought a lot of other males were very attractive as well. So as long as he didn't do anything, it was perfectly alright for him to look, however that was as far as she was willing (if one could call her self-depreciating rants willing) to let him go.

Akashi, Rakuzan's team captain and a player that was rumored to be unbeatable, called a ten minute break. All players let out a content sigh and most of the first years plopped down onto the floor, not even interested in sitting on the bleachers. [Name] got up, figuring that she would finally be able to talk to her boyfriend only to quickly sit back down. Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape. He had looked dead at her, gave a tiny smile, and a nod. He couldn't even raise his hand to wave at her like he did for the other girl. [Name] felt her spirits deflating as she watched him walk over towards the girl and sheepishly started talking to her. The girl was the first one to jump into conversation, but what really threw [Name] for a loop was when she hugged him.

Taking small sips of water, Mibuchi noticed his classmate sitting in the bleachers all alone. He thought it was strange since all Nebuya talked about (involuntarily) this afternoon was [Name] being there to watch him practice. He assumed when the first break was called he would be the first one off the court and close to her. Hayama, who was chatting noisily beside Mibuchi noticed the same thing and decided to go and greet the downtrodden looking girl. [Name] noticed him walking over towards her and she gave a small smile. _At least someone still cared. _Though in the back of her mind she thought it wasn't the right person.

The rambunctious small forward, Hayama, has the pleasure of seeing Nebuya's face every day in class was the one that gave [Name] a bit of information about the new threat. Apparently the girl had transferred into the school from America almost a month ago. The girl was petite with a large bosom and a rounded waist. She was mixed, bearing European and Japanese descent. Light freckles powdered her nose and her olive tan skin could put anyone to shame. Though her large brown green eyes were the icing on the cake. She looked so doe like and innocent. Hayama noticed his friend scrutinizing his female classmate and jokingly snapped in front of her face.

"You look kinda angry there. Wouldn't want you to accidently kill her with the holes you're glaring into her right now," he commented, sitting down in the seat beside him. She rolled her eyes, smacking his hand out of her face and unlike a lady, spread her legs and placed her arms onto her knees. Her hands dangled in the middle and she plastered a bored look on her face.

"If you came over here to patronize me, make yourself useful and tell me what's going on over there," she demanded as her head cocked to the right where her prime mate boyfriend stood. The orange haired boy smile mischievously, though [Name] didn't see it.

"I don't know anything you can't already see," he said leaning back in the seat, arms propped over his head.

"Would you happen to know a bit more than you're letting on?" she asked suspiciously. She's already known the teen for a year now and after being around him for so long, she's noticed that his happy-go-lucky personality was just a façade sometimes. The kid was extremely mischievous and sometimes she didn't know what to believe.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to accuse me of, [Name]," he spoke innocently with a wide smile on his face. She groaned, throwing her head back and rubbing her hands down her face. Her vision was obscured for a moment and in this brief moment Nebuya glanced over at her with a look of worry on his face. He glared at Hayama who casually waved at him. Nebuya had warned him about keeping his trap shut and seeing her with her hands over her face made him wonder if his orange-haired teammate had told her.

The petite girl in front of him wasn't even supposed to be there and the day his girlfriend showed up was the day the heavy chested transfer student had to pop up. Life had a way of throwing him many curve ball, which was funny because he shot hoops as a hobby. Instead of being lucky and making all three pointers in life, he had the unfortunate luck of not being able to make a basket, even from the closet point line. Nebuya wasn't even listening to the poor girl anymore and the transfer student hit him on the arm. He yelped quietly and glared down at her. She gave an innocent smile and continued on with what she had previously been saying.

[Name's] head rolled to the side to study Hayama, frustration burning in her irises. "Why the hell hasn't he come to see me yet? And why was he blushing earlier? She hugged him!" she started to rant off and Hayama chuckled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe he got tired of you," he joked, nudging her leg. [Name] instantly stopped talking and started at him like a deer caught in headlights. She felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her, multiple times. A sharp pain ran through [Name's] chest at that comment and her look of bewilderment slowly turned into a glare at the small forward. He automatically knew she didn't find it funny and was quite hurt by his words. Dare he say, he felt a bit guilty for feeding her these lies. But life isn't fun without a little drama.

"Wow Hayama, you're an ass. What a great friend you are," she stated sarcastically, swallowing the lump in her throat. She grabbed her things hastily and rose from her seat. With a careless, steel glance back over at Nebuya she made her way down the bleachers. "I'll see you whenever, Hayama. Tell him I had to get home," she said looking up at him. He didn't say anything, only watched her leave with small tears in her eyes.

He sat there for a moment, their breaks was about over and he didn't have time to go after her and tell her what was really going on. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings like he did and he realized he felt so bad because she had become a close friend of his, with no romantic interest attached. Though his mischievous demeanor did leave him wondering how this would all play out, and Nebuya _did _threaten him not to tell [Name].

"I bet you regret telling me to keep it a secret now." He chuckled to himself, walking down the bleachers to get ready to continue practice. Reo saw [Name] leave in a hurry and wondered what had happened.

"What's was that about?" Reo inquired, placing his water bottle down and stretching to warm his body back up. Hayama followed suit, happy smile plastered back on his face again.

"I have the slightest clue what you're talking about," he said laughing at the childish thought that ran through his mind at that moment.

_And I bet you also regret not giving me her number that night too._

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know some of you may be thinking that Kotaro has a thing for the reader, but he doesn't. I see him as someone who is very mischievous under his happy-go-lucky attention seeking personality. I feel like he flourishes in drama, but he doesn't really mean to cause **too **much harm. So n o, he does not like the reader (at least in this series he doesn't) and only likes the idea of stirring up trouble and patronizing Nebuya.

On another note. This was supposed to be the last chapter of Herculean Lover series; however, I wanted to break this chapter up into two parts. There is a lot more that is planned to happen and to keep this as close to a ficlet as possible I had to split the chapter into two parts. So the final chapter (for sure) for this series is 4.5. It should be out very soon.

I didn't get any reviews this time (oh poo), but I do thank all of my new readers who have followed and added this to their favorites.

Lastly, I know who the next character is. At first it was Taiga, but then I forgot what I was going to do for him (oops). Then it was Daiki, but as I was developing a plot for him, another bunny reared it's head and Murasakibara inspiration took hold. So the next character will be Atsushi. Hopefully it won't change!

Till next time. :)


End file.
